A Miracle That Was Never Meant To Be
by ginnythefangirl
Summary: Set after "all things", Mulder and Scully investigate a case about a man with pyrokinesis is killed. Their relationship will be taken to the next level throughout the course of the investigation. Please leave comments and reviews so I can improve my writing later on. Hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by a few episodes, including "Fire", "all things" and "Requiem" etc. Hope y'all enjoy it! Please forgive my choices of words or grammatical mistakes because English isn't my native language.**

**I don't own anything about The X-Files. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A Miracle That Was Never Meant To Be**

* * *

It was a rainy night.

Dana Scully was dressing herself in front of a mirror in the bathroom. As she was about to finish, she heard her partner mumbling her name repeatedly. She stared at her partner, who's lying on the bed naked, and soon decided to leave.

* * *

The sun began to rise and her room was being filled with sunlight. She slowly opened her eyes and suddenly felt great discomfort in her stomach. She tried to ignore it and freshened up as usual. What she didn't know was that something happening inside her body would change her and Mulder's life FOREVER.

* * *

She stepped into the office in the basement and found her partner sitting on his swivel chair, reading some documents. Mulder seemed to acknowledge her presence. He raised his head and greeted her. After that, there's an awkward silence inside the room. A few minutes passed, Mulder finally spoke.

"There's this case that Skinner want us to work on, about some man who was a primary suspect in several arson cases got shot." Mulder briefly introduced the case to Scully, who didn't seem to be focused on what her partner was saying.

"Scully, you okay?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little under the weather." Scully answered weakly, her face as pale as a sheet.

"Perhaps you should take some time off, get some rest." Mulder instructed Scully to go home and he's deeply concerned about his partner. But she insisted she's fine.

* * *

Mulder and Scully were getting ready to go to the crime scene where the man was found dead. They're sitting in the car, traveling to Los Angeles.

It was a bright and shiny day in LA. It's so hot and stuffy there. Both Mulder and Scully got all sweaty in this baking-hot day in August. All of a sudden Scully felt nauseous again. Then she fainted in Mulder's arms.

"You don't really seem okay, Scully. You should stay off your feet for couple of days. You look sick." Mulder said, noticing Scully's ill-looking face.

"It's probably dehydration…or…or a heat stroke. I'll be fine if I sit down for a while." She tried to convince Mulder to let her keep working on this case while he helped her on her feet.

* * *

"The victim here is Jason LaFonte, 36, unemployed, lives in an apartment building 2 blocks away." Mulder picked up the victim's wallet when Scully's doing a preliminary examination on the body.

"LIVED, Mulder, lived." Scully corrected him. "Cause of death is single gunshot wound to the heart. Looks like a large caliber bullet. I'll perform the autopsy at the local morgue." Scully looked at the body and said.

* * *

While performing the autopsy, Scully noticed something unusual about the bullet. The bullet which entered into the victim's body was melted, presumably due to high temperature. What bothered her was how the victim emitted heat that could melt metal.

She made a remark about this on the autopsy report and was about to call Mulder. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 7:30 pm. Scully had been in the morgue for almost 3 hours. She decided to return to the motel first and talk to Mulder later that night.

It's about 8:15 pm when Scully arrived at the motel. She wanted to take a bath before going over to Mulder's room and discuss the case. Just as she started to unrobe, she heard a knock on the door. _It must be Mulder_, she thought. She left the bathroom and went straight to open the door.

"Hi, Mulder. Come in." She welcomed him with a grin and invited him inside.

"Hey, Scully. What did you learn from the autopsy?" He greeted her back while he's entering her room.

"I found some anomaly about the bullet. It's melted and re-solidified. That's strange, huh?" Then she asked him to sit on the couch.

"Aren't we assigned to the X-Files to investigate the strange and paranormal phenomena?" Mulder teased her.

"Are you suggesting that some kind of an unseen force is behind this?"

"Not necessarily. Maybe it's LaFonte who did this to the bullet. Speaking of him, I found out something strange about him too."

"What might that be, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"LaFonte was involved in a number of arson cases. But the police couldn't find any accelerants or any other tools that can make a fire at the crime scene, indicating that he could start a fire with his own bare hands, a man with the ability of pyrokinesis." He pauses and much to his surprise, he found Scully had fallen asleep on the couch next to him.

Then he carried her towards her bed, slowly placing her down and covered her with a blanket. Before he left, he gently kissed her on the lips and caressed her silk-like hair.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please kindly leave some comments and reviews about the story. Your comments and reviews are my motivation to improve my writing. If you like this chapter I'll work harder on later ones. I hope you had fun reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Scully woke up, only to find Mulder sitting on the couch near the bed, watching her, along with a bunch of crime scene photos on his lap. She was a little embarrassed and a blush came into her cheeks.

"Why are you still here, Mulder? " Scully was curious why she could find Mulder in her room in the morning.

"Do you know that watching you sleep is a very interesting thing to do?" Mulder grinned.

"Oh god Mulder, get out. I gotta get dressed for the day." She shooed him away, being annoyed.

She put on her favorite sky blue shirt and a mid-thigh lengthed skirt. She opened the door and found Mulder standing there, waiting for her.

"Morning, wanna grab a bite before we continue our investigation?" Mulder asked, pointing at a diner across the street.

"Sure, why not?" Scully agreed.

* * *

At the diner, Mulder ordered a plate of salad and a glass of juice for Scully and a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee for himself. The food arrived soon after Mulder made the order. They seemed to enjoy their food. But then there's an awkward silence again.

"Scu…Scully, I think we should talk, about THAT night. We didn't actually say…"

"I know, I know. I understand why we did what we did that night. We were drunk and… and one thing led to another…" She didn't even wait until he finished the sentence.

"So are we gonna pretend that nothing ever happened?"

She hesitated. She didn't know how to answer the question, especially when she's fallen for him over the few years they're working together as partners. She couldn't utter a word out of her mouth and respond to him.

"I think I got your answer, Scully." Clearly he's furious at her hesitation. He stormed out of the diner in such a rage and left Scully crying, her tears coming out of her eyes like an unstoppable tap.

* * *

She couldn't reach Mulder all day. She called him on his cellphone but there's no answer. She knocked on his motel room but no one's there. She shook her head and sighed deeply. _Mulder must be really angry at me_, she thought. She went back to her room and sat on her bed.

She felt that sudden discomfort in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. _What is wrong with me? _She kept wondering. As she's feeling sick a lot lately, she decided to go to a local clinic for a check-up.

"Based on the symptoms you said you've been experiencing recently, I'd say you're pregnant, Ms. Scully. But I still need to do an ultra-sound to confirm." The doctor softly told her the good news.

"That's it. There's your baby here, this tiny little dot. My guess is you're almost 11 weeks pregnant." The doctor pointed at a small circle appeared on the monitor.

_No way that I'm pregnant. I was left barren after I was abducted. No way…_

* * *

After visiting the doctor, it's already 8:30 pm. She got back to the motel and sat in front of her computer, going through the case files again. She became a bit absent-minded when she thought about this whole pregnancy thing. She rested her chin on one fist, pondering what to do next. How to tell Mulder, to be specific. She subconsciously put her hand around her not-yet-showing stomach, wondering why God performed this miracle on her.

Then she heard a hard pounding on the door. It almost scared her to death. She opened up and saw Mulder, his face was like thunder. _Still enraged and upset by me. I just want you to know about the good news that I've just heard. _Scully invited him inside.

"Where you've been all day? I was looking for you. You wouldn't answer your phone and didn't come back here. I was worried."

"I was just poking around in the neighborhood and I found something about Jason LaFonte. Most of the people around him has a motive and wants him dead. The most significant one is his wife, Annabelle. She wants his estate covetously because she knows about her husband's keeping a secret bank account from her. I pulled out his financial records and there's over half a million dollars deposited in that account. I guess that makes a good motive for murder."

"Did you talk to his wife then?"

"No, I stopped by their house earlier today and the maid told me Annabelle's out of town for a few days and will be back tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we can interrogate her together." Although he asked her to join the interrogation, still his emotionless face terrified her.

"And Jason LaFonte had a close friend since childhood, Lillian Corey. She's a lawyer specializing in criminal cases. According to some other friends of Jason, he told her everything in his life, no matter what it was. As for enemies, one in particular stands out in the crowd, a Morris Hemming, his high school sweetheart was killed in a fire that Jason was somehow involved in. He's held a grudge against Jason since then. Perhaps we can start digging up more information about these people tomorrow." As he finished, he turned to the door and was about to leave.

"Wait. I have something to tell you, something important." She halted him, hoping he would turn around, but much to her dismay, he didn't.

"Look, Scully, I'm beat. I just wanna jump into shower and relax right away. Can't we talk later?" He then left the room as quick as lightning, deliberately avoiding her.

Scully gazed at the closed door in front of her, started weeping again. It really broke her heart that her partner and the man she loved could act so indifferently and treat her so coldly.

_I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I'm pregnant… with your child…_

* * *

**Please let me know how you think of this chapter. I know that there's still room for improvement and your comments are vital for me to learn how to polish my writing skills! Thanks for reading till the end:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay of the update. I've been busy preparing for tests. I hope this chapter won't be a disappointment for you. Please let me know how I did on this chapter. Comments and suggestions for coming chapters are welcome.**

* * *

Scully couldn't sleep that night. She kept worrying that Mulder would never forgive her. A new life would only complicate the whole situation. _This deadlock could last forever if no one's brave enough to make amends, _she thought, _I owe him an apology. _She wished she could go to Mulder's room right now to say she's sorry if it wasn't 2 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

She didn't sleep well although she had slept for 5 hours. Then she woke up. It was 7:30 am. She thought about what she's going to say to Mulder once they saw each other. She understood why he's angry at her and she knew she must try her very best to explain herself.

She mustered the courage to go to Mulder's room and knocked.

"Mulder? It's me. We need to talk. "

The large oak door began to open slowly.

"Come on in, Scully." Mulder had a little smile on his face. _I must've been too harsh on her. She didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have thrown a tantrum._

He ushered her into his motel room and gestured her to sit down before he went inside the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Mulder. I didn't know how to respond to your question. I was so afraid. Afraid that what happened that night could tear us apart. I mean the bureau has strict rules on relationships between agents…" She began to sob, knowing it's because of the increasing hormonal levels due to pregnancy.

"So that's why you were so hesitant? If it is then I'm okay with it. And Scully, um… I'm sorry about my attitude yesterday. A friend of my family died from cancer so I got a bit emotional. I didn't mean to be so unkind on you. And you had something you wanted to tell me about last night?" Mulder asked on his way out from the bathroom while she was wiping the tears on her face.

"It was uh… something that I need you to keep it to yourself and no one else should know about."

"Which is?" Mulder was really curious about what Scully was going to tell him.

"I'm pregnant, Mulder. 11 weeks along. I just found out about it yesterday." She finally revealed the shocking truth to Mulder, who couldn't hide his overwhelming joy in spite of his great effort.

"It's…it's great, Scully! It's a miracle! I'm happy for you. Truly happy." He almost cried because of what Scully had told him. Then they embraced each other warmly and kissed passionately.

When they were willing to let go of each other's lips finally, Mulder jokingly said, "I'm the father, I presume?" She elbowed him and answered, "That's not funny, Mulder." with a stern look on her face.

"I'm just joking about that. So are you ready for the day, Mama Scully?"

She nodded. Then they set out hand in hand with each other to start another day of the investigation into the case of Jason LaFonte.

Knowing that a new life was growing inside her body and the man she loved was there for her, her spirits soared.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than before. I'm sorry about that because I have tons of holiday assignments awaiting me**

**Just let me know how you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Again please forgive my English and grammar because it's not my first language.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
